


time is eternity

by buries



Series: [challenge] kink bingo fills [10]
Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Begging, Biting, Episode: s02e19 Klaus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, Mild Blood, Naked Female Clothed Male, Power Dynamics, Riding, Season/Series 02, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28807866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buries/pseuds/buries
Summary: Elijah's lips remain curved upward. "I’ve considered your proposal from the other day," he says. He keeps his hands on the bed, the only casual part of his posture. "And I don’t accept."Heart pounding fearfully in her chest, her brows furrow as she stares at him blankly. "You don’t accept what?""Your apology," he says. His gaze drops to her bare legs before he peers up at her again, his lips in a serious line. "I don’t accept your apology for daggering me. It was cruel and it ruined one of my favourite suits."Arching her brow, Elena looks at him in amusement. "You’re kidding.""I’m not."—Elijah visits Elena late at night to punish her for daggering him.[ companion toi don't have time to die.]
Relationships: Elena Gilbert/Elijah Mikaelson
Series: [challenge] kink bingo fills [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920490
Comments: 14
Kudos: 69





	time is eternity

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion to [i don't have time to die.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912894)
> 
> I've had this idea in my head for a while (since I posted _i don't have time to die_ tbh) and am super glad to finally have written it. I asked my good friend Trace for a list of prompts to write fic to and wrote this one to "spanking." Thanks for encouraging all my bad decisions.
> 
> This is unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine. Title is from Henry Van Dyke's "For Katrina's sun dial".
> 
> I dedicate this one to Emma. Thank you for making Tumblr feel less lonely (and for making me have to learn how to use the chat function), for your support, posts, and for being a bright spot in an otherwise dark time.

"Elijah."

"Elena," he says with a small smile. She stands a little taller when his gaze travels up and down her body appreciatively. She’s only in her checkered pyjama shorts and dark blue ribbed tank top, and feels significantly underdressed in comparison to him. The window of her bedroom had been slightly open, but now it sits closed behind him.

He looks good standing in her bedroom. His impeccably straight dark blazer and pants, with his shiny dress shoes. He looks well put together, like he hadn’t been daggered and shoved in a cellar like he was a set of forgotten Christmas ornaments only a week ago.

With an appreciative glance down his body, her gaze lingers on his hands. Fingers splayed calmly by his sides, arms straight, unarmed. She remembers his hands against her skin, fingers unbending, unbowed, unbroken. Briefly she wonders if his hands are still as powerful and domineering, desperate for an anchor and someone to hold onto as they had been in the Boarding House cellar.

Looking up at him, she spies an amused quirk to his lips. She brushes her hair behind her ear self-consciously, realising she hasn’t brushed it at all. Her face still feels warmed and is far too bare to be under his gaze.

"What are you doing here?" she asks it quietly. She glances over her shoulder at the bathroom door that sits ajar. Jeremy’s on the other side, either with his headphones pressed tightly to his ears with his music blaring or reading quietly in the dark. 

She licks her lips and feels her heart hammer in her chest. Despite the lingering scent of them being together and intertwined in the basement cellar, neither Salvatore seemed to clue in what had transpired beneath their sharp ears and noses. Elena can’t go downstairs without blushing and feeling heat curl sharply in her chest and between her legs.

He only smirks, lips curving upwards. Elena’s overcome with the desire to kiss him.

"I wanted to see you," he says. It sounds too plain, too blunt, and she has to wonder if he’s teasing her. But Elijah is serious, choosing his words selectively. A man who requests someone trust in his word wouldn’t use them so frivolously. 

She wants to know how long he’s wanted to see her, and just how many times he’s thought of inviting himself into her room and waiting for her to walk in. A stupid, hopeless thought of hers is that she had wished she’d come out after having a shower—skin flushed and giving her ample opportunity to play it cool.

"How have you been?"

She can’t help the incredulous puff of air that tumbles from her lips. She wants to laugh. It’s a question no one has dared ask her and it’s not one she knows how to answer. Strangely, it’s something she would expect coming from him. "Is that why you’re here? You want to know how I am?"

He lifts a shoulder. "In a manner of speaking." His lips are still curved upward. Elena has to curl her toes into her bedroom’s carpet to keep herself from pouncing on him. She had done that before and it had ended with her losing her permanently panties. 

It’s with a sigh that he moves, stepping back to sit on the edge of her bed. Even the way he lowers himself is so impeccably thought out that she can’t help but openly stare at him. She thinks again how good he looks in her room, amongst her pretty throw pillows and soft plush toys. His age and experience shows against the inexperience displayed around her room.

His lips remain curved upward. "I’ve considered your proposal from the other day," he says. He keeps his hands on the bed, the only casual part of his posture. "And I don’t accept."

Heart pounding fearfully in her chest, her brows furrow as she stares at him blankly. "You don’t accept what?"

"Your apology," he says. His gaze drops to her bare legs before he peers up at her again, his lips in a serious line. "I don’t accept your apology for daggering me. It was cruel and it ruined one of my favourite suits."

Unable to help herself, she lets out an incredulous light laugh, glancing over her shoulder at her bathroom door and her bedroom door, both ajar, both a risk that she’s too reckless to step toward and close. It’s exciting, thinking that, once again, she can be caught with the big, bad, and powerful vampire.

Arching her brow, she looks at him in amusement. "You’re kidding."

"I’m not."

Crossing her arms against her chest, she sucks on her bottom lip thoughtfully. Boldly, she pins him in place with her stare, the arch of her brow sharp and intimidating. Her heart pounds excitedly in her chest and ears. "Will you forgive me?"

His eyebrow quirks upward and the corners of his lips follow suit. "If you earn it."

It’s unfair how he dangles it above her head, all the while knowing she will try to reach up on the tips of her toes to grab it. But it’s playful, and she knows that he’s forgiven her—he wouldn’t be here, unarmed, completely relaxed and at her mercy if he hadn’t truly accepted her apology. 

Watching her patiently, he dangles the idea of being forgiven once more above her head like a tantalising prize, one that they both know she needs. Without Elijah on her side, she’s doomed. Without Elijah inside of her, she feels hopelessly adrift and powerless.

Her arms shift against her chest and she presses them up against her breasts, catching his eye on the swells of them against her ribbed tank top. Even a predator can be caught by his prey. "What do I need to do?"

"Leave it," he orders quietly. She’s turned her feet towards the ajar bathroom door, not once lifting them from the ground. It’s a half-formed thought to close it and barricade them inside their own bubble again. Where vampires had lingered as a threat in the Boarding House despite the closed door, humans now pose as one with two doors ajar. 

She stares at him, lips pursed and parted. He shifts on her bed and looks too poised and calm for her liking. He says, "It’s a frivolous thing. Leave it."

"Jeremy’s home," she says quietly.

"And he’s listening to horrible music very loudly," he says calmly. She glances at the bathroom door as if she can hear her brother’s music thump away. Looking back at Elijah, she enjoys the way he smirks. "He won’t hear you."

Her tongue darts out to lick her lips as she stares at him. She glances at the bathroom door and then back at Elijah, and turns her feet to face him.

"Your aunt is busy watching a Matthew McConaughey film. He’s not a bad actor."

Her brows furrow as questions linger on the tip of her tongue, but when she swipes it over her teeth, she loses them. "How can I earn your forgiveness, Elijah?"

He lifts a hand from the bed to beckon her over with two of his fingers. Elena’s heart pounds in her chest and she hates where her mind goes, wishing for those two finger to be buried inside of her. 

She’s slow in her steps as she comes to stand in front of him. His legs are spread and she fits between them nicely. His pants are soft against the sides of her legs and she widens hers so she can feel the fabric brush against her skin.

He peers up at her like she’s something worth worshipping, and she swallows too thickly and loudly for her to be deserving of that. His hands are a light feather as he barely touches her legs, gliding his palms from her thighs to the soft skin at the back of her knees.

"Do you think you can do everything I say?"

She frowns down at him, eyeing the top of his head. Not a single hair is out of place. Elena impulsively reaches out to brush her fingers through his floppy hair. He keeps his head bowed as she does, fluffing it up between her fingers as she touches the soft strands gently.

"I don’t know," she murmurs. "I have a hard time listening to people."

"Hm." His hum is quick and short, and she knows it’s meant to convey something to her. But she’s too busy brushing her fingers through his hair, her other hand joining in. She enjoys it, the gentleness in which she can touch him and the way he seems to revel in it. He tilts his head up to peer at her when she traces her fingers gently down to the sides of his face.

His skin is warm and soft, and she finds she can’t help but touch him. She lets her fingers of her right hand trace along the bow of his brow and the slope of his nose, and then linger as she slowly draws her thumb along his lips. He’s still beneath her touch and he peers up at her, again with a gaze that makes her feel like she’s not merely a human girl standing between his legs but something else, someone far more powerful than she has any right to be.

She lets her thumb sit there on his bottom lip and gasps once he sucks it into his mouth. She should turn around and shut both her doors, but she welcomes herself into his lap, her knees flanking his thighs as she straddles him.

His hands are on her back, one between her shoulder blades and the other on the small of it. It’s strange to think he’s one of the most powerful people and beings on the planet, yet his teeth are as blunt as hers and his tongue is as warm and captivating as her own. He touches her gently, a soft pillar at her back as his big hands cover the expanse of her back like she’s something to protect.

She stares down at him as his fingers glide down from the small of her back to dip beneath the hemline of her tank top. She gasps and arches forward, smiling down at him as his warm hand moves up her spine in a quiet hunger to touch her.

"Your hand is so warm," she murmurs.

His lips curve upward and she invites herself to lift her other hand to trace his upper lip, keeping her thumb perched on his bottom one as if it’s a throne. 

He barely moves his lips as he murmurs, "Am I?"

She nods and hums. He slides his hand up her back and then down, a gentle caress that has her relaxing and lowering her hackles. She lets out a soft moan to his gentle chuckle.

"Do you want to earn my forgiveness?"

She nods. "Yes. I’ll sit here all night if that’s what it takes."

Elijah smiles at that, and she presses her fingers into the corners of his mouth. "Lie down across me."

Her brows furrow, but Elena says nothing. She reluctantly withdraws her hands from his face and moves so she can awkwardly lie down on her stomach across his lap. His legs are hard against her belly, but his warm hands on her back and in the ends of her hair make up for it.

"Is there a reason—"

"Sh," he utters quietly. His palm is firm against her back, pressing her down lest she shoot up. She likes the way he holds her down, one warm hand pressed against the small of her back, gentle and firm all at once. 

"Jeremy’s up," he says so quietly she wonders if Elijah spoke at all. He keeps his hand pressed against her back to trap her between his thighs and palm, and Elena fights off the desire to playfully squirm.

The door on Jeremy’s side of the bathroom closes with an audible and aggravated click. 

Elena digs her elbows into her bedspread and waits, holding her breath in the cage of her chest. His hand begins to move along her back again, a soothing stroke that relaxes her once more.

She rests her cheek on her arms against the bed and considers closing her eyes, but she’s afraid that if she does, he’ll disappear. She doesn’t want this to be a dream again.

"Has anyone ever spanked you before?"

Heat shoots up her spine and she feels it pool low in her belly. "What?" she laughs out awkwardly.

He shushes her and speaks low, voice deep and gravelly. "You know what I asked. I’d like an answer."

She licks her lips, heart pounding in her chest. She shifts her legs to spread them a touch wider, wanting his warm hand somewhere other than her back. She wonders if he can smell her answer in her arousal, and then remembers that he can—he can smell the rushing of her blood as it surfaces across her skin and the way she grows wet at the thought of his hand firm against her ass.

"No," she breathes out. "But if it’s what earns your forgiveness, then I want it."

His chuckle is low and beautiful, and Elena inhales sharply to brace herself. His hand remains frustratingly in place, fingers warm and covering the landscape of her back. He slides his hand up her back to her shoulder blades, skin warm and the hairs on her body standing to obedient attention. 

"I didn’t lie when I said I wanted to earn your forgiveness, Elijah," she says quietly, waiting impatiently. She expects his hand to move away from her back, but he doesn’t tug it at all. "I want it. I’ll do anything for it."

His hand disappears from beneath her tank top and tugs at the waistband of her checkered pyjama shorts. She laughs, smacking her hand against her mouth as she muffles it. He pulls at her shorts gently and in an invitation for her to lift her hips. He treats her like he can’t simply rip them off her body with one smooth motion.

"Up," he commands quietly. Elena does as he says, lifting her hips up so he can slide her shorts down to her upper thighs.

She wishes she had worn her best panties. The ones she wears are pink and worn, and if she turns over, has a little bow on the front. If she had known he’d be in her room, she would’ve dressed in her lacy white pair that she reserves for Stefan.

His hand palms her ass and she groans low in her throat, resting her cheek hard against the back of her hands. Spreading her legs, she feels the elastic waistband of her shorts stretch against her thighs as she opens up for him. She closes her eyes then, enjoying how his fingers press into her skin as he gropes her.

Elijah’s palm is flat when he gently smacks her. Elena feels it travel straight to her cunt, and she knows that he can hear the pounding of her heart and clit. 

She makes a noise low in her throat when he tugs her panties up to pull it between her ass and cunt, and curves his palm to her bare cheek. She bows her head into the back of her hands and bites at the taut skin at the back of her wrists to keep herself from making too much noise. Skin red and white between her sharp teeth, she pants softly, body flushed with heat.

His fingers dig into the crease of her ass and go still, nails pressing against the fabric of her panties.

"Elena?"

Jenna’s shadow casts through the ajar door. Elijah is still beneath her, his hand hard and yet quiet in its movements. She thinks she can feel his thumb slide slowly against the skin of her ass as if he wants to press it somewhere else on her body. She wonders if he’s afraid, or if he’s enjoying this intrusion. 

Elena wishes she’d closed her door completely. The shadow doesn’t move, elongating slightly. Jenna remains on the other side and speaks again. "I’m going to stay up for a little while. Are you okay?"

She doesn’t answer, the words stuck in her throat. Elijah’s fingers press into the fabric against her cunt and she lets out a little noise. Swallowing hard, Elena pulls her head up from her arms and says all too loudly, "Yes, Jenna!"

"If you want some ice-cream, you can have the rest of my tub. I lied to Jeremy tonight."

Elena nods. "Sure," she says. Her aunt’s shadow remains in place, a ghost haunting her otherwise bright room. Elijah’s fingers slide between her ass and against her cunt, stroking her almost in boredom, and she presses her lips together to withhold a noise that wants to burst from her. "I’m okay," she says, still too loudly. "Thanks, Jenna."

Her aunt makes a noise and her footsteps are slow to retreat.

Elena holds her breath and doesn’t release it. Elijah’s fingers remain against her, no doubt feeling the pulse of her clit and her damp cunt.

"Did you want some ice-cream?" He sounds too amused.

"Shut up."

He hums, still amused. "Later, then." And Elena wishes she could see into his mind and travel to where his thoughts have gone, but she’s too distracted by how his fingers are still firm against her and she has no idea if she wants him to finger her cunt or ass.

Elijah decides for her and disappointingly picks neither.

His open palm hits her ass harder and she moans. Bowing her head, she smothers her mouth against her wrist and tries to bite down on her skin as he smacks her again. His hand is practiced and firm, and yet gentle and warm when he palms her ass and rubs her skin. Her ass stings and she can feel the smacks reverberate through her to settle in her cunt.

When she thinks he could hit her hard, he doesn’t. His touch is gentle for a vampire. She wonders if he’s pretending to be human for her.

"I’m sorry," she gasps out. He smacks her again and she moans low in her throat at the sting. She expects her skin is red. "I’m sorry for daggering you."

"Do you mean it?"

She can barely utter the syllable out when he spanks her again, harder this time. His hand gropes her ass and he rubs his fingers along her cunt, and she presses her lips together to try and imprison her moan. " _Yes._ "

"Prove it."

She pants. "How?"

His hand smacks her again and she bows her head, hair falling across her face as if it can hide her moan within the thick strands. She pants hard, gasping, and she widens her legs slightly for him as if that’s proof enough. His hand is rough against her ass this time before he presses down hard against the small of her back.

His fingers hook around the waistband of her panties and he tugs them down. She lifts her hips as best she can with the pressure of his hand on her back, feeling the fabric of her shorts and panties glide down her thighs and knees and ankles. He lifts up on his hips so he’s not sitting comfortably flush against the bed and she watches as her panties disappear into his back pocket.

He merely smiles at her when she looks up at him, lips parted and the breath knocked out of her, comfortably taking his token.

Elena presses her thighs together and shivers when his hand glides up the inside of her ankle and slowly opens her legs up. He nudges at the inside of her thigh for her to spread for him and his hand brushes and sits against her wet cunt.

She holds her breath and lets it out, and hates how her heart hammers so wildly in her chest that her heavy breathing sounds loud like a gong in her head. She whimpers when his fingers merely brush against the seam of her, teasingly feeling how she grows wetter with each stroke. 

He rubs his fingers absently against her. She keeps waiting for him to lift his hand away and smack her again, but he keeps his hand perched between her legs like she’s not half-naked on his lap.

The wait is intoxicatingly painful, and Elena licks her lips and thinks to goad him into smacking her again. Her list of treacherous deeds is long and punishable, and she expects Elijah is the perfect man to teach her the errors of her ways.

But he presses his fingers into her and hums, and she loses any gumption she had to speak.

"I want you to take off the rest of your clothes."

All that she has left is her tank top. "Okay." Hands shaking, heart hammering, she remains against his lap, expecting him to pull his fingers from where he breaches her cunt. He keeps his hand in place, and she shivers.

She slowly pushes herself up against the bed, his hand still between her legs for only a moment longer before they fall away, and she kneels beside him. She pulls down the hem of her tank to pull the fabric taught against her breasts, knowing he can see how hard her nipples are through the soft and thin fabric. It’s a little trick Caroline taught her, and it’s one she thinks works—his breathing is softer and sharper, skin flushed beneath his suit.

Brushing her hair behind her ear, she pulls it up and over her head, dropping it to the floor. She pulls her hair over her shoulder to cover one breast, feeling shy and powerful beneath his gaze. He takes her in like she’s a work of art, and she keeps her legs spread as his eyes glide down to rest at the hair at her cunt.

He hadn’t been able to look at her before. The dust and dirt and the panic and unfamiliarity of what had transpired had overpowered the both of them. She’d missed out on how his gaze could have looked at her then, and now she feels him look upon her like she’s the most beautiful creature he’s ever seen before. It’s like this is the first time he’s ever seen this body.

His gaze lingers on her as he unbuckles his belt. He unbuttons his pants and unzips his slacks, and he’s quick to tug them slightly down his thighs. She can see his erect cock in his tight black briefs, and feels a spark of heat cut through her at the mere thought that he’s hard for her. Everything he does is precise and methodical, and Elena knows that when she moves into his lap that he’ll be handling her like that, too.

Panting softly, she doesn’t have to wait long to find out.

"Come here," he murmurs, beckoning her to him with the crook of his two fingers that she thinks had been rubbing against her. She wastes no time in moving on her knees to straddle his lap. His hands press against her bony hips and he bows his head, making her lean back, so he can press the tip of his nose to her torso. 

Her hair’s caught between them as he drags his tongue up to the valley of her breasts and takes one nipple into his mouth. Elena moans and grips his shoulders hard, her fingers digging into the fabric of his blazer. She pinches it, wanting to bare him for her to see and devour and kiss, but her fingers remain still as she enjoys the warm wetness of his mouth against her nipple.

She gasps and moans softly, and closes her eyes as she feels his hands slide from her hips to her ass. Lifts her hips up and lets him grope her, fingers gripping her firmly as he takes in the curve of her. Withdrawing a hand, he smacks the underside of her ass, and she can’t help but laugh as she moans.

"Elijah…" She peers down at him hungrily. His tongue glides hard along her nipple as he grips and palms her ass. "Will you forgive me?"

The nip of his teeth against her nipple is enough for her to know his reply. His mouth moves to take her other nipple between his lips and drags his tongue across it. His fingers perch in the crease of her ass and she wishes for him to move his hand a little deeper.

"Elijah, please," she pleads quietly, voice cracking. Elena licks her hips and bows her head. "Please."

Her hands curve hard against his shoulders and she shoves him back. He peers up at her, lips wet and curved into a smile, and his face flushed.

She drops her hands between them and tries to fish his cock out of his black underwear. "You owe me your forgiveness," she says. He chuckles and lifts his hips, and helps her tug his underwear down his ass.

His cock is hot and hard in her hand, and she grips him firmly and begins to stroke him. His breathing is warm and hot as he pants, and she watches as his tongue darts out to wet his lips. She peers down at him and licks her lips, and arches her brow in a challenge. "You need to forgive me."

"And what will you do if I don’t?"

"I won’t let you fuck me."

He laughs loudly and a thrill shoots down her spine to her cunt at the thought of being caught. Her grip on his cock tightens as she pumps him harder. His throat is tense and he draws in his breath hard, and he peers up at her with a darkness to his eyes that tells her everything she needs to know.

"Elijah."

His hands are firm and tight on her hips as he pulls her to him. Her hands lose their grip on his dick and curve to his shoulders as he moves her onto his cock. Throat tense, she gasps and grips out loudly as his cock stretches her, bowing her head to rest against the top of his hair. He brushes his mouth against her throat.

"What was that again, Elena?"

His hands are tight on her hips, shackling her in place. She tries to move and only feels his skin rub against her clit. Her body is aflame as she burns from the inside out, and her tight grip on his shoulders is nothing in comparison to his.

"Let me—"

"No," he says firmly. The sharpness of the word sparks heat inside of her, and she digs her fingers into his clothed shoulders tightly. "You want my forgiveness, don’t you? I’ll fuck you when and however I please."

Warmth curdles in her belly and she feels her clit pulse. She nods, licking her lips, her mouth and throat dry. "Yes, Elijah."

His hands hold her hips down as he peers up at her, studying her face. She looks down at him with a smile and a challenge to her brow. Swallowing thickly, she squeezes his shoulders earnestly, smiling at the way his lips pull upward lopsidedly. He begins to move her on his cock, and she curls her hands around his shoulders tightly as she gasps.

She helps him, lifting up on her knees and then letting them fold when he pulls her down. His panting is quiet and slow, while hers is growing louder and louder. Her throat feels dry and hot, and she curls her fingers so tightly into his shoulders that she thinks she could shatter his bones.

It’s when she’s getting louder—loud enough for her anyone to hear—that he leans forward and presses his mouth against hers to muffle her sounds. Elena takes advantage of his mouth against hers, letting him move her up and down his cock as she slides her hands into his hair and slopes her mouth firmly against his. 

She bites at his bottom lip and licks into his mouth, tracing the sharp lines of his teeth. She feels his canines have grown sharper and moans at the thought of them baring his fangs. Her kiss is slopping and clumsy at best as she tries to trace his bottom lip with her tongue.

Biting down on his bottom lip accidentally, she sucks the pillow between her teeth and feels a thin trail of blood coat her tongue.

His panting grows louder as she sucks on his mouth. Her body hums loudly as he hips slap against his. She digs her hands into his hair and tugs his head back violently to expose his throat to her. 

Grazing her teeth along the column of his neck, she licks at his pulse point and feels it beat frantically. She hums against his skin and nips at him like she’s a vampire herself, and she begins to hold her hips down against his grip as she feels him slide deeper inside of her. He moans, warm and low, and she wishes to capture the sound between her lips as she presses her mouth against his neck.

His hands are sharp on her hips as he tries to move her, but she does her best to fight him. Once she feels his fingers soften against her hipbones, planted there for safekeeping, she begins to move along his cock. Her thrusts are hard and her movements tire her knees, but she pulls back from his neck, the blood of his bitten lip coating the bottom of hers as she peers down at him territorially.

He stares up at her, his gaze unfocused. She thinks she can see a flicker of blood and black dot them. Beneath his eyes looks thicker and darker, and she wills those veins to rise up.

"Show me," she says quietly. She grips his hair as if she’s able to dominate him. He peers up at her, the corners of his lips quirked upwards. His lips are parted and she spies his now healed bottom lip and feels the urge to rip it open again.

Sharpening her grip on his hair, she tugs his head back further. "Elijah," she says warningly. Her breathing is laboured as she moves her hips as punishingly as she can against his. She knows she’s going to be purple and blue come morning.

Licking his top teeth, he peers up at her and blinks, his familiar and kind hazel eyes disappearing beneath a predatorily swirl of black and red. The veins beneath his eyes rise to the surface of his skin. Elena keeps one hand in his hair as she reaches out to brush her fingers against the veins, feeling them pop up against her fingertip.

Her lips are parted as she stares at him, watching her fingers as she carefully and gently touches him. His hands squeeze her hips painfully hard before he starts to move her again, smaller thrusts this time.

She lets out a sharp moan and keeps her hand on his face and the other in his hair. She leans forward and licks her lips before she takes his bottom one between her teeth again to tear at it.

She bites down too hard when she feels herself thrown onto her back, his cock and hips still sharply pressed against hers. Breathlessly, she peers up at him, hair caught between her back and her bedspread. He hovers over her, lip imprisoned between her teeth. When she frees it and drags her tongue along the blood lining his mouth, she can feel his lip begin to repair itself.

He peers down at her, gaze still vulnerable and hungry, and she reaches up to brush her fingers against the veins of his eyes.

He licks his bottom lip before he tilts his head up and out of her grip. One hand reaches for hers to hold it beside her head and the other follows suit. Elena wraps her legs around his hips as he holds her in place, his weight pinning her hands beside her head.

She cries out when he pulls out of her to thrust back in sharply. His mouth is on hers to muffle her cry, and he keeps his lips against hers as he continues to fuck her. His hips are sharp and almost painful, and Elena only tightens the knot of her legs around his hips as he fucks her.

He traps every single one of her moans and cries against his mouth, and he bites at her bottom lip to tear at it—a mirror of his now healed one—as she comes hard. She tightens her fingers around his and steals his breath from him as he keeps his hips pressed tight to hers and his mouth hard on her own.

Then his hips continue to move, his thrusts hard and sharp. She keeps her legs wrapped around him as she squeezes his hands and lets him fuck into her so that he can come, too. Her wrists hurt as he grips her painfully hard, fingers leaving imprints to remind her of his forgiveness. It burns its way into her skin as her body flushes beneath his, blood rising to the surface of her skin to call for his own.

She pushes her wrists up against his hands and tries to fuck up into him. He locks her in place, a warm, heavy body on top of hers, his attempt to remain in control still enviously impeccable.

He comes, his cry sharp against her mouth as he bites into her bottom lip and shudders above her. He stills and she can feel the pulse of his heart beat right into her own.

Elena tries to soften the press of their mouths by opening hers beneath his to kiss him. He moves his hands from her wrists to her palms and grips her tightly. She squeeze his fingers and clenches around his cock as tightly as she can to torture him.

When he pulls back from her, his mouth is stained red. Elena pants and licks her lips, tasting blood coating her bottom one.

She smiles as he peers down at her, a little sheepishly. "Eli—" His mouth is a gentle press against hers as he licks at her blood. He slowly peppers kisses along her torn lip and she smiles despite how the stretch of it stings her bites.

Laughing lightly, she wriggles her hands beneath his as best she can, wondering if he’ll let her go. It’s with a gentle grip that he does, pulling his hands back to only slide them beneath her back to pull her up against him. He sits on his knees with her wrapped around him and pressed against him, his cock still inside of her. She wraps her sore hands around the back of his head, sliding them between the strands of his hair.

"Your lip is bloodied," he says, looking down at her torn bottom lip.

She shrugs a bare shoulder. "A war wound, it seems."

"I can heal it for you."

She sucks it into her mouth and tastes fresh, tangy blood. Brushing her fingers against his scalp, he closes his eyes for a moment and seems to purr. "Okay," she says, smiling. 

Removing one of his hands from her back, he brings his wrist to his mouth and she hears the slicing of teeth as he breaks his skin. Holding out his wrist to the side, Elena leans over towards it and encloses her mouth along the open cut. She drags her tongue along it, his pulse point beating loudly against it.

She sucks on his skin, wanting to leave a temporary blemish, and closes her eyes and moans softly as she licks and sucks at his cut wrist and feels his blood coat her mouth and throat.

When she pulls away from him, his blood lingers on her mouth and chin. His lips are parted as he peers at her with a soft smile.

Cupping his face, she leans forward and slopes her mouth gently against his. He lets her. When he opens his mouth beneath hers this time, she doesn’t try to bite at his lip. She smiles against his smile and inhales deeply as she brushes her thumbs against the apples of his cheeks.

When he pulls away, he licks his lips and the blood she’d pressed into the cracks of his mouth. "I should go," he says quietly.

Something inside of her chest plummets. "I don’t want you to."

"I don’t think your family will be particularly pleased to find me in your room while you’re in this state of undress," he says.

Her body flushes red as she peers down at herself and her sweaty chest. She’d forgotten for a moment that she was fully naked while he was dressed, his pants and underwear still pulled around his legs.

It’s slowly and hesitantly that she begins to unwrap around him, moaning softly at how he slides out of her. She moves to her knees and rests her hands on her thighs, and feels her body beat red as he gazes with a smirk along her torso. She feels more naked now than she did when she was splayed vulnerable against his lap.

It happens too quickly: he moves to the edge of the bed and begins to pull his briefs and pants up, buckling them and then standing. He brushes his hands against his slacks and business shirt, and turns to look at her.

"We should do this again," he says with a smile.

Elena sucks in her bottom lip, feeling the corners of her lips curve upward. Coyly, she teases, "Your place or mine?"

He chuckles lightly, giving her another once-over. "Goodnight, Elena." He turns his back to her and she spies his back pocket bulging with her panties. When she blinks, he’s gone, the window of her bedroom unlatched and wide open.

**Author's Note:**

> I am considering turning this into a bigger chaptered story, but I'll keep you all posted on how that tracks. Of course, it would be porny af (with some plot, of course!). (Let me know if you'd want it in the comments below or send me a message on Tumblr. 😉)
> 
> Sequel: [i have fault lines in my bones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672691/chapters/72960099).
> 
> You can find me at [tumblr.](https://finnicks.tumblr.com/)


End file.
